Element Unity (Accepting OC's)
by ButterTARDIS36
Summary: On the outskirts of Fiore, where more crimes happen that usual, a small wizard guild forms. Taking residence in a small town, they recruit members and take on missions. Join them as they face dangers, make allies, and become nakama.


**Element Unity**

**Summary: On the outskirts of Fiore, where more crimes happen that usual, a small wizard guild forms. Taking residence in a small town, they recruit members and take on missions. Join them as they face dangers, make allies, and **

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (the guild) will be in a few things like the GMG, but the GMG won't be for a while. This is focused mainly on my guild, Element Unity (copyright). I do not own the anime however, otherwise it would be Happy+Carla because I am dying for those two to be together (even if they are cats, I wish Carla would suck it up and admit that she likes Happy). Same with Wendy+Romeo, and you may think I am weird, but I think Cana and Freed should be together. This is a really long disclaimer… eh. I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own Element Unity and my two characters…..**

**Anyways! I already have two characters (the guild master and HER *wink wink* trusted friend), who I created, so I will put their forms at the end of the chapter, as well as the OC form for you guys! I may do 1, 2, or 3 chapters if nobody sends in OC's. All the requirements for the form will be posted at the end of the chapter as well!**

**Mina: Chloe! Just get started with the chapter!**

**Chloe (me): SHUT UP MINA NO ONE ASKED YOU!**

**Mina: Uh, yeah, this squirrel did! –holds up squirrel-**

**Chloe: AHHH IT IS THE ANIMAL OF THE DEVIL! –knocks squirrel out of Mina's hand and throws it into lava pit and then goes into Tamaki corner-**

**Mina: -.- Really?**

**Chloe: -pops out of Tamaki corner and throws Mina back into her own story- For those of you who don't know, Mina is from my story From A Fallen Apple (Minecraft fanfiction) but you DON'T have to check it out if you don't want to! I should get on with the story… eh. Oh! I got the idea for the name of Element Unity because my sister JUST got the game Assassin's Creed Unity! I was watching her play it while reading another fanfiction like this (also Fairy Tail) called Howling Winds. I thought about the guild name when "Unity" flashed on the screen so I thought "Element Unity…. I like it!" I need however, feedback on what YOU guys think of it! If you hate it, give me a few suggestions on different guild names! ONTO LE STORY!**

**...0**

Emery Formest walked through the plains, followed by her trusted friend Amber Chthian (CHE-THE-AN). The two girls stopped for a bit, resting by a small pool of water.

"You never did tell me Em, what are you planning to name this new guild of yours?" Amber asked. Emery sighed.

"I told you not to call me that anymore Amber," Emery replied, "And I think I will name it Element Unity, I don't know. Once I do figure out the name, I will go to the Magic Counsel and make us an official guild. But first, we have to build the guild hall you know."

"Of course I know that Em! I just wanted to know what you wanted to name the guild. Now, do you want to continue finding a place? It's only been an hour since the last village we saw," Amber reminded. Emery nodded her head, and the future guild leader and her friend headed on.

Later that day, Emery and Amber arrived at another village. This one was pretty small, close to the edges of Fiore. In fact, the village was only 5 miles away from the border of the country. The two friends looked at each other, nodded, and headed to find the mayor. Asking around, the Emery and Amber finally arrived after getting directions from the butcher. They found the mayor outside a small house. To get his attention, Emery tapped his shoulder. The man jumped, and whirled around, his face relaxing when he saw it was just two girls.

"Hello ladies, how my I help you? I can tell you aren't from around girls," the mayor stated.

"Mr. Mayor, we wanted to ask you whether or not we could build our wizard guild nearby," Amber asked, "It would help out your town greatly, money-wise and protection-wise." The man looked thoughtful for a second. Smiling brightly, he replied.

"As long as you girls aren't forming a dark guild, it will be okay with the town. I just have a few requests," the mayor stated, "The first request is to call me George, that is my name. My second request is that you not build directly in the town. I can have someone show you a location that we have picked out in case a wizard guild did come here. And my third request, if something happens to are town by means of destruction, please donate money to us so we can rebuild it. I know we are a small town, mostly relying on nature for our resources, but we do have to buy a few things from the other towns and such."  
>Emery and Amber nodded their heads, and George smiled again, and motioned for someone. A young boy appeared and George whispered something in his ear. The boy nodded, and started to silently lead the girls to a location not to far in the woods nearby.<p>

Emery and Amber were astonished when the reached the location. It was five trees, the middle one being the biggest, and the other four still bigger than normal trees, placed in four corners around the middle tree. All of the trees were so tall that it seemed like they extended miles above the rest of the forest. The girls looked at each other, excited. The young boy that had lead them to the spot left shortly after they arrived.

"Amber, you ready?" Emery asked. Amber nodded, and the two girls sprang into the air.

"Shadow Create: Slicer!"  
>"Nature: Hollow!"<br>The two shouts echoed as Emery formed a black, very thin sword in front of her, and Amber's hands glowed green. Amber started to hollow out the inside of the middle tree, careful to make it to where it would still grow, but stay hollow. Emery sliced unnecessary branches on all five trees, bringing them down and leaving them in a pile for Amber. Amber finished hollowing out what she wanted, and with the branches Emery cut down she made stairs out of, making a circular staircase leading up to the part she didn't hollow out yet. She also made fancy wooden chairs and tables, as well as a bar in the far side, complete with barrels to be filled and bar stools. Emery finished cutting down branches, and she helped Amber place the chairs and tables where need be.  
><strong>*By the way, if you haven't guessed, Emery uses Shadow Create magic, a type I made up, and Amber uses Nature magic, where she can reform any type of thing in Nature, by molding it like clay.<strong>

Amber started to use pine needles and moss to create a type of cushion for the chairs and bar stools, and Emery created a shadow fabric to cover the pine needles and moss. Creating lantern's made of solid shadow, Emery used the matches Amber keeps in her satchel to light the lanterns, placing them in spots on the walls to give the huge room a kind of homey feel.

"I think that is it for the main hall," Emery said, placing the last lantern. Amber nodded.

"Well, Emery, did you forget something?" Amber questioned. Emery looked around, and then shrugged.

"Nope." Amber sighed, and pointed at the space where there was supposed to be double doors. Emery's mouth formed an o.

"Oh…. Amber, want to help?" Emery asked. Amber nodded her head, and she made two doors, which Emery carved into using her Shadow Create: Carving Knife. Where Emery cut into, she left behind a trail of hardening shadow, and since the door was made of light-colored wood, it created a nice contrast of colors. The two stepped back once the doors were finished, and looked at the intricate design on the outer edge of the two doors. In the exact middle was an empty spot. When Amber looked at Emery questioningly, Emery shrugged, and answered.

"I think we should put the guild design there." Amber nodded.

"Should we come up with the design? Or do you want to continue building?" Emery thought for a minute.

"We should continue building. We can work out everything later, such as the guild design and the name," Emery replied. Amber said nothing, only made her hands glow green again.

By the time the girls finished, it was way past sunset, around midnight. The finished product was the staircase from before leading to a floor above the main hall. The floor was the S-class hangout area at the back, though the normal guild members would have to go up there to get to the bridges leading to the other four trees, where bedrooms and other types of rooms were. The master's office was located on a smaller floor above the second level in the main tree. It was the only room on that level. Emery and Amber decided to have their rooms beneath the main hall, because they wanted as much space as possible for the future guild members to have. So, a staircase was formed behind the bar, leading down to a cozy area beneath the main hall. The whole area was a bit bigger than the main hall, because the back half (also the half beneath the main doors) was Emery and Amber's rooms, and the front half was a shelter from any attack on the guild.

Adding the final details, Emery and Amber stepped back to admire their work.

"I think it looks good," Emery sighed.

"Same here. I hope we get some guild members soon. We should probably become an official guild first before we go recruiting," Amber stated.

"Yeah, but for now, we should go to sleep," Emery suggested. The two bid goodnight, and they headed off to sleep.

**...0**

**So yeah everybody! This is the first chapter of my guild story, I hope you enjoyed! And as promised, the character descriptions for Emery and Amber!**

**Name – Emery Grace Formest**

**Nickname – Em**

**Age – 27**

**Looks – Dark purple-almost-black hair reaching her mid back, which she usually splits in half, braids one side, and then twists together with the other half and puts up in a ponytail. She has fair skin, and bright purple eyes filled with joy and determination. She is 5'10", so pretty tall.**

**Clothes – Emery usually wears a blue sundress with a black outline, and purple leggings. She wears black lace up boots.**

**Personality – Emery is very smart and joyful. She is kind, though she loves fighting, yet she knows when and when not to fight. She is stubborn, strong, and very determined about anything she does.**

**Background – Emery lived with her parents until she was five, when an earl came through the town demanding his taxes. Since her parents couldn't pay the taxes, they were forced to give up Emery, and she was sent to the Earl's castle to work as a maid. She lived there for five years under the watch of the Earl's mean and abusive Head Maid, until one day she was punished so badly for spilling tea on a friend of the Earl's when she was told to serve them their afternoon tea. While being punished, Emery fell unconscious, and when she awoke, she let out a huge blast of shadow magic, demolishing the Earl's mansion, and allowing her to escape. Emery traveled far away from the Earl's mansion, very slowly because of her injuries, which never healed properly. She finally collapsed on the doorstep of Amber Chthian's house, where they took Emery in, helped heal her injuries, and allowed her to stay with them. Emery taught herself her magic, and she became best friends with Amber, and when they were 27 years old, they decided that they would form a magic guild of their own, since there was no guilds near where they lived.**

**Magic – Shadow Create. With this she can create shadows and form them into anything she wants (i.e. Shadow Create: Slicer). She can also solidify shadows with this magic, making them unable to disappear in light.**

**Other – She LOVES Cinnamon Rolls.**

**Name – Amber Marie Chthian**

**Nickname – Has none yet.**

**Age – 27**

**Looks – Dark green hair that reaches her thighs, which she puts up in a side ponytail. She has tan skin, and brown eyes filled with kindness and a faraway look. She is 5'7", kind of tall.**

**Clothes – Amber usually wears a long-sleeved green t-shirt that at the bottom slants towards her left side, exposing a bit of her right waist (that sounds weird…. Eh). She wears brown boot-cut pants (meaning tight at the top and loose at the bottom), and brown cowboy boots. She always has a satchel made of leaves by her side.**

**Personality – Amber is very easy-going and trustworthy, and while she doesn't like fighting, she will do it if she has to. She is the type who would stay at home and defend rather than be on the front lines (i.e. missions and stuff). She can be a bit motherly at times, as she likes younger children and will always volunteer to babysit if she can.**

**Background – Amber lived with her parents and her brother for her entire childhood. When she was 10 years old, she found a girl bleeding heavily collapsed on her doorstep. Her family took the girl in, found out her name (Emery) and invited Emery to live with them. Emery accepted, and one day while Amber was watching Emery train out in the woods, se felt a strange feeling inside of her. At the moment, Amber was making a flower crown, when her hands suddenly glowed green a beautiful crown made of wood formed in front of her, out of a little log. Happy to discover she had magic, Amber trained with Emery until they were 27, when they decided to go form a magic guild of their own.**

**Magic – Nature Magic, where she can mold things from nature like clay into things she wants.**

**Other – Her favorite flowers are morning glory's.**

**So yeah! That was the character forms for Emery and Amber, and I know the background information is a bit detailed, but Emery and Amber's pasts will only come up at the very end of the story, so yeah… after all, this story will revolve around the ENTIRE guild, not just Emery and Amber. So, let's get on with the Character Form for you guys, shall we?**

**Character Form:**

**Name – (full name please)**

**Nickname – (if they have one)**

**Age – (between 12 and 50 please, unless it is the son or daughter of another character)**

**Looks – (ONLY FEATURES, NO CLOTHES)**

**Clothes – (no super revealing stuff please)**

**Personality – (can be anything you want except the pervert kind [and by that I mean would stalk girls and then… rape… them] and the type-who-wants-"some"-if-you-know-what-I-mean-gosh-that-was-awkward-to-type)**

**Background – (no acting like a "god" here, can have a tragic past, however, no making someone else's character like your sister of slave or something WITHOUT their permission)**

**Magic – (No copying someone else's magic if you know about it. Be creative, and if you copy someone else's magic I will kindly ask you to change it and then give you some suggestions based on your character.) Only up to 2 types of magic per person.**

**Spells – (I know I don't have this, but that is because I know what spells Emery and Amber use) I require at least 10 spells, 5 spells per type of magic unless you only have one type.**

**Other – I don't really care what you put here….**

**Yeah…. I kinda get into detail about things… XD. So yeah… Please send in your forms! I would really appreciate it! And don't forget to PLEASE send me ideas about the guild design and guild name!**

_**In a world with technology and sadly no magic…. Chloe is OUT!**_


End file.
